Father and Son
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have trained together for 13 years. And there's a story behind each year. A story of a Father And A Son
1. Prologue

Title-Father and Son

Author's Note: This is my first star wars story so please dont kill me of its a bit off. suggestions are welcome. if u have an idea for one of the stories that can be in here feel free to tell me, there's always room for an awsome idea!

Disclaimer- If I owned star wars then Anakin and Padme would have never met and everyone in the galaxy would live happily ever after

Prologue-Father

Summary-Qui-Gon and Obi-wan go to the temple park and Obi-wan wants a push

Obi's age: 12

"Master?"

"Hm"

"Push me!"

"Not now Obi-Wan I'm busy."

Qui-Gon Jinn said absentmindedly as he continued to read his data-pad. The two where at a park a bit off the temple. Yoda had advised them to go out and get some fresh air before their first official mission, and the park was the best place both Master and Padawan could think of. As soon as they reached the park Obi-Wan ran over to the swings and Qui-Gon leaned against the fence behind the swings and began to read a data-pad. "Come on master! Push me!" 12 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi pleaded. "Obi-Wan I'm busy." Qui-Gon muttered. "Come on master! We're going on the mission tomorrow! You could always read the data-pad on the way!" the Padawan said truthfully. "One more word and I'll push you alright; I'll force push you right off the swings." Qui-Gon said with a hint of humor in his voice. "Fine! Let's see you do it!" Obi-Wan teased. "Padawan you're testing my patience." Qui-Gon said a bit sternly. "Please push me….." Obi-Wan's voice softened a great deal "Father"

Qui-Gon felt himself twitch upon hearing that word. A pang of guilt struck his heart as he looked up to meet tearing blue green eyes. He stuffed the data-pad into his pocket and walked up behind the boy. "Padawan…..I'm not your father" he said giving a small push. "But you're like my father" Obi-Wan said as he felt three strong fingers push into his back and move him forward. "Obi-Wan you have a father and he loves you very much" Qui-Gon said softly. "But not as much as you"

_Push_

Qui-Gon gave a long heavy sigh "No one loves you more than your parents child, always remember that." He began to push the boy a bit harder causing his braid to occasionally whip behind him and hit the older man, but he didn't mind. "No one except you." Obi-Wan piped. He was enjoying this. The wind blowing in his face and the occasional three fingered push on his back. "Why do you think of me as a father?" Qui-Gon asked out of curiosity. Obi-Wan put a foot down, abruptly stopping the swing. He turned his head to meet his master's midnight blue eyes. "Because…." He took a deep breath "because I love you…father" Qui-Gon felt as though his heart was going to burst. Never in all his years of living had anyone ever said that to him, and now this boy that he knew for mere months was. It brought tears to his eyes. But before he could say anything Obi-Wan jumped off the swing and ran off. Qui-Gon smiled.

This was going to be the start of a beautiful padawanship. Not just as master and Padawan, but as father and son.


	2. Thunder

Title-Father and Son

Title-Father and Son

Author's Note: This is my first star wars story so please don't kill me of it's a bit off. Suggestions are welcome. If u have an idea for one of the stories that can be in here feel free to tell me, there's always room for an awesome idea!

Disclaimer- If I owned star wars then Anakin and Padme would have never met and everyone in the galaxy would live happily ever after

Chapter1-Thunder

Summary-Obi-Wan always was afraid of thunder

Obi's age: 12

_BOOM_

Obi-Wan drew his legs closer to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't take it anymore. It had been raining like banthas for the past half an hour and with rain came thunder. And with thunder came blood curling fear for the young Padawan. He pulled himself up and sat at the edge of his bed, wondering what to do. It was the third hour and the entire temple was fast asleep except him. He hated himself for having this ridiculous fear

_Dammit Kenobi what's wrong with you?! It's not like it's gonna make way in here and kill you or anything!_

The thought made him shudder.

_BOOM_

Obi-Wan jumped and almost fell off the bed.

_I have to do something about this __**now**__._

Looking around his room, one particular thing caught his eye. It was the photo frame on his bedside table that held a picture of him and Qui-Gon which they had taken not too long ago.

_Qui-Gon! He'll know what to do about this!_

The Padawan beamed but another thought came to him

_But what if he's disappointed that something this small has me scared to death……_

_BOOM_

"Ok ok I'll go to him!!" Obi-Wan yelled turning to face the window as though the heavens where trying to tell him something. He got up off the bed and walked out his door. Just as he entered the living room his doubts re-surfaced. He stalled for a second…

_Ugh….just go already!! Neither the thunder nor Qui-Gon is going to kill you if you just ask him for some help!_

Obi-Wan decided to listen to his inner self and went on to his master's room. He frowned upon stopping at the door. He put his hand on the knob and stalled

_Come on! Just open the door, gently wake him up and ask him for some help!!_

He took a deep breath, twisted the knob, and opened the door, careful not to squeak it. He stepped into the dark room, leaving the door slightly ajar allowing just enough light in to allow him to see. He looked to the left hand corner of the room where his master lay fast asleep. He walked over to the side of the bed and saw Qui-Gon lying on his side faced towards the wall, and away from him. Obi-Wan swallowed and put a hand on the broad shoulder "Master?" he whispered. Nothing. He shook the shoulder lightly "Master?" After a while Qui-Gon began to stir. He turned his head to face Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan?" he mumbled still not quite fully awake. "Yes, Master…" Obi-Wan said barely above a whisper. At that moment Qui-Gon's mind registered what was going on: Padawan. Calling. Middle of night-NOT A GOOD SIGN. He shot up and put a hand on the boy's shoulder "Obi-Wan! Is everything alright?!" he half yelled. "Yes master everything is alright…well kind of…." He said almost murmuring the last part. Qui-Gon's body slumped and he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of his bed "Then what brings you to my room at this hour?" He asked softly, gesturing for the boy to sit next to him. Obi-Wan obeyed "well it's kind of that….uh….I'm uh…." He stuttered.

_BOOM_

Obi-Wan almost jumped up and hid behind his master. Instead he just shrieked and flinched slightly. But Qui-Gon realized what was wrong. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer "are you afraid of the thunder Padawan?" he said as softly as he could. "I'm so sorry master…I know it's unfit for a Jedi to be afraid of something like this but I just can't help it I-"Qui-Gon silenced his Padawan's ranting by putting a finger to his lips. "Sh. Look Obi-Wan it's perfectly normal to be afraid sometimes. Whether you're a slave, or a Jedi." He said softly. Obi-Wan looked down "Yes master" he mumbled. The thunder roared louder than ever and the Padawan cringed. "Obi-Wan, why don't you stay here for the night?" Qui-Gon said rubbing soft circles onto the boy's back. "Lay down" he added, softly pushing down on his shoulder. Obi-Wan lifted his feet off the floor, and slowly pushed backwards on the bed, then shot his master an "are-you sure?" look. Qui-Gon just nodded. He brought himself to lie next to the boy and propped himself up slightly on his side. He looked down at blue/green eyes. "Let me tell you something Obi-Wan" h said beginning to stroke short ginger hair. Obi-Wan looked up a bit more interested. "When I was your age….I was afraid of thunder as well" A smile graced Qui-Gon's lips as he saw shock and surprise roll off his Padawan in waves. And as if to answer the unspoken question he said "And one day when I couldn't take it anymore, I told my master. I thought he would be ashamed of me but he wasn't. He told me that all I needed to do was to trust him to be there for me when the thunder dawned on us." Qui-Gon's smile widened as he remembered his own padawanship "I haven't been afraid since. Now I ask you Obi-Wan…. Will you trust me?" Obi-Wan, who was momentarily shocked, looked up and nodded. "Close your eyes and trust me my child." Qui-Gon said barely above a whisper. Obi-Wan obeyed, and slept soundly through the whole night.

**Im so sorry if that chapter sounds a bit rushed. And if the ending sounds bad. Either that or its just me. I don't know. Im having a major moment of paranoia right now. And ur the only one that can help me!! Please review and relieve me of my paranoia!! **


	3. Talk

**Title-****Father and Son**

**Author's note: I am soooo sorry this took so long. I was a bit dead on inspiration…..that is until I gave my little cousin the talk the other day…………this is actually exactly how our conversation went, save the last thing that Obi-Wan says ^-^**

**Disclaimer-**** If I owned star wars then Anakin and Padme would have never met and everyone in the galaxy would live happily ever after**

**Chapter2-Talk**

**Summary****-Qui-Gon gives his padawan "The Talk"**

**Obi's age:**** 13**

To say that Qui-Gon Jinn was nervous would be an understatement.

A major understatement.

The Jedi master paced back and forth in front of the couch on which his padawan sat. The ginger haired boy's eyes followed his master as the older man paced.

"Master….you wanted to talk to me about something?" Obi-Wan said impatiently. His master had called him away from the park where he and his friends where because they needed to "talk". But now all Qui-Gon was doing was pace uncontrollably.

"Um yes Obi-Wan…I do need to uh talk to you…" Qui-Gon said coming to a sudden halt.

_Oh force where do I start?_

He unconsciously brought a finger to his mouth and began to chew the nail. He immediately jerked it away once he realized what he was doing

_Dear force I haven't chewed my nails since I was 12! _

And suddenly he felt very old. And decided he had to get this over with, before the tension gave him a stroke (which he decided he was at a good age for…..)

"Ok." He took a deep breath and turned to face his padawan "Do you know how babies are made Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan gave his master a strange look "um…..no not…not really master"

"Well then….let me tell you" Qui-Gon took in an unusually large amount of air, to which Obi-Wan gave him an even stranger look.

Obi-Wan wondered why this was oh so important.

"Well you see Obi-Wan……..when a man…and a woman have a sort of…..er…..physical…..contact-"

"Oh you mean like kissing?!"

Qui-Gon's face became slightly red "um… sort of….yes like kissing"

Obi-Wan's face brightened "that's how babies are made?! Wow and to think I actually _wanted_ to kiss a girl!"

Qui-Gon looked horrified "Obi-Wan Kenobi please tell me I didn't just hear that!" he shook his head

_No! No getting sidetracked Jinn! Just get it over with already!_

"No I er…. It's not kissing, it's like kissing. It's um a little more complicated"

Obi-Wan calmed down a bit "How?"

"It um………it involves undressing……."

Silence

"Kissing naked?" If Qui-Gon where any less tensed he would have laughed at how comical his Padawan's expression was.

"No no…….it's um er……it involves a bed….and um the woman and the man er…" Qui-Gon couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his Padawan's side and quickly whispered all that a boy his age needed to know about sex.

He pulled away from Obi-Wan's ear and saw the boy was frozen in shock. Eyes wide, mouth open.

After a while he turned to his master and in the most exasperated tone said "Is that why you and Master Tahl kick me out of the house for hours on end?!"

**lmao i love that last part XD**

**So anyway guys remember im inspiration dead until this story reaches Obi-Wan age 20, I have stories for 20+ but im stuck now, and I would love to use any idea you have! Review and the Force shall be with you.**


End file.
